f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1986 Monaco Grand Prix
11 May |number = 424 |officialname = 44e Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco |circuit = Circuit de Monaco |location = Monte Carlo, Monaco |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 3.312 |laps = 78 |distance = 258.336 |pole = Alain Prost |polenation = FRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:22.627 |fastestlap = 1:26.607 |fastestlapdriver = Alain Prost |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 51 |winner = Alain Prost |winnernation = FRA |winnerteam = |second = Keke Rosberg |secondnation = FIN |secondteam = |third = Ayrton Senna |thirdnation = BRA-1968 |thirdteam = }} The 1985 Monaco Grand Prix, otherwise officially known as the 44e Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco, was the fourth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged on the 11 May 1986 at the Circuit de Monaco in Monte Carlo.'Monaco GP, 1986', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr424.html, (Accessed 28/03/2019) The race would see Alain Prost claim his third consecutive victory in Monaco, which was the first to feature the extended Nouvelle chicane on the harbour-front. Qualifying had seen Prost claim pole position for , beating Nigel Mansell in the by almost half a second. Ayrton Senna was next for , while Michele Alboreto did just enough to beat the of Gerhard Berger. The start of the race proved fairly tame, with Prost sprinting away at the head of the field, while Senna jumped Mansell. The rest of the field gave chase largely in grid order, although Jacques Laffite was at the back of the pack after stalling in the formation lap. The opening stages of the race saw no real change to the order, with Prost inching away from Senna, Mansell and Alboreto, while Keke Rosberg moved ahead of Berger. Indeed, those two would provide most of the early action, with Rosberg attacking Alboreto, while Berger fell behind Riccardo Patrese. Rosberg would quickly catch and pass Mansell, prompting the Brit to pit for fresh tyres and rejoin behind Alboreto in fifth. Prost would come in a few laps later, briefly handing the lead to Senna, although once the stops were over the Brazilian had slipped behind both Prost and Rosberg. Once again the race settled into a rather tepid pace, with Prost easing away from Rosberg and Senna. Behind, however, there would be a spectacular accident at Mirabeau, with Patrick Tambay getting launched into a somersault after contact with Martin Brundle. Fortunately both drivers would escape uninjured, although both the and the were ruined. With that the race was run, with Prost collecting fastest lap en-route to his second win of the season, and third in Monte Carlo. Rosberg was 25 seconds back in second ahead of Senna and Mansell, while René Arnoux and Laffite picked their way into fifth and sixth as others retired ahead of the them. Background Nelson Piquet had moved level with Championship leader Ayrton Senna after claiming second in San Marino, with the pair locked together on fifteen points. Race winner Alain Prost, meanwhile, had closed to within two points of the Brazilians in third, while Nigel Mansell and Gerhard Berger were seven further back in fourth and fifth. Elsewhere, Stefan Johansson and Riccardo Patrese had claimed their first points of the campaign in Imola, meaning there had been twelve different scorers in three races. The Constructors Championship had seen some significant shuffling as a result of the battle of Imola, with having emerged at the head of the field. They left Italy with a three point lead over , while former leaders had slipped to third, six off the new leaders. Elsewhere, were up to fourth ahead of , while were finally on the board in sixth. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Thursday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Laffite would start from the pitlane after stalling on the formation lap. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * 250th entry for a engined car.'1986 Monaco GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1986&gp=Monaco%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 28/03/2019) * 108th and final Grand Prix for Elio de Angelis.'4. Monaco 1986', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1986/monaco.aspx, (Accessed 28/03/2019) * 100th Grand Prix start for René Arnoux. * Philippe Streiff entered his tenth Grand Prix. * Alain Prost secured his 23rd victory. ** 40th podium finish for Prost. * claimed their 50th win as a constructor. ** Engine suppliers earned their twentieth triumph. * Seventeenth and final podium finish for Keke Rosberg. Standings Victory propelled Alain Prost to the head of the Championship in Monte Carlo, moving three ahead of Ayrton Senna, the former leader. Nelson Piquet had slipped to third having failed to score, while Keke Rosberg moved into fourth after finishing second. Nigel Mansell was next, dropping to fifth, with no new names on the scoreboard. In the Constructors Championship it was who had emerged at the head of the field, courtesy of their first one-two of the campaign. They hence overhauled former leaders , establishing a nine point lead, while slipped further back in third. , meanwhile, would overtake to claim fourth, with eight constructors on the board. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1986 Grands Prix Category:Monaco Grand Prix